The Secret in the Soldier
by Kasper ze Chemist
Summary: A body in a pond proves to be the first clue in an intricate puzzle of clues that lead the Squints into something way over their heads.
1. Prologue

**Ah I've gotten my hand back in writing. This will be a multichapter that will start off boring, but I promise that it will pick up some steam and prove to be interesting. I can't promise regular updates as the semesteris winding down, but a the holiday approaches there will be more updates. Feel free to let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (trust me I am poor) and any technical mistakes with geography and stuff like that are my fault. Find them and let me know, if there are any that is.**

Body in the Pond

**Prologue**

Just outside of Fayetteville, North Carolina  
10.26 EST

The wind howled as they crossed the open field, whipping long coats, hair and ties and dizzying patterns in the air. Booth swatted his tie from his face angrily for the third time in the past three minutes, though this time just barely missing his face. His partner, Doctor Temperance Brennan, laughed at his actions.

"I'm glad you think this is funny," said Booth angrily. He pulled the silk tie from around his neck and stuck it in the deep pockets of his coat. "Glad everything is one big joke."

"I told you to stop for coffee on the way, but you insisted we get here as soon as possible. Like a five minute coffee stop would make a big difference." They had been on since four that morning, taking a flight to a small airport in Fayetteville, North Carolina, and then driving to an empty field, near which the body was supposedly located.

"Just… never mind." They continued crossing the field until they came upon the sheriff, dressed in a forest green shirt.

"You two from the FBI?" he asked upon noticing them. Booth removed his badge from his jacket pocket and showed the sheriff.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, and this is my partner—"

"Doctor Temperance Brennan," she finished for herself, sending a glare towards Booth.

"Okay then. Well the body is just beyond the clearing. If you would follow me…" The deputy moved forward and Booth and Brennan followed in his wake. They came to a small pond in a clearing just beyond the makeshift parking lot. Brennan could see at the edge where a body lay, a few technicians milled around. "Body's all yours Doc." Brennan placed her kit down near the body and she put on gloves.

"Well this smells great," commented Booth with a disgusted look on his face.

"Body's in the last stage of decomposition. The victim is an adult male, mid twenties to early thirties. There is some soft tissue. Hodgins can get a sample and maybe get a hit on the DNA."

"Any signs of COD?" questioned Booth.

"There seem to be possible gunshot entry wounds, but I can't tell just now. We'll pack up the remains and some water and soil samples for analysis and have it sent back to the Jeffersonian."

Booth whistled then clapped his hands together. "You heard the Squint, chop chop."

Washington D.C  
9.30 EST

Hodgins removed the last rubber band from the now empty pack of one hundred. He lined up his shot and flung the piece of rubber across the platform, only to land beside Dr. Zach Addy.

"You missed," replied his colleague, without removing his gaze from the sample under the microscope.

"Thanks for the stunning report Captain Obvious. Why are you doing work? It's a Monday and Doctor Brennan isn't even here yet. We should be taking advantage of this."

"Speaking of, where is Bren?" asked the passing Angela.

"I haven't seen her. I've been working on the remains from limbo all morning."

Angela stopped and turned to Hodgins. "She's not in her office… did she show up today?"

Hodgins turned to Angela. "I haven't seen her." As if on cue, Angela's cell phone rang.

"She must have like a camera on us or something," said Angela as she read the caller ID and scanned the lab for the sight of her best friend. "Hello… yup.. oh thanks for telling us… yeah they are working… okay see you later." Angela returned the phone to her pocket. "She's in North Carolina with Booth; apparently their expertise was called upon early this morning. She and Booth will be back in a few hours with the remains."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

Washington D.C.  
15.00 EST

Brennan walked around the remains for the tenth time, looking at every detail, cataloguing everything that seemed out of place. "This person was strangled, shot, and beaten," she concluded.

"In what order?" asked Booth with perplexed look.

"Um, not sure yet. This is just the preliminary exam."

"I thought what you did in the field was a preliminary exam."

"Well… this was preliminary..er."

"That's not a word Bones." Zach appeared on the platform, saving Brennan what would have been an embarrassing hit to her intelligence.

"Zach, I need you to go over the remains to confirm my observations. Then have the bones cleaned so that Angela can do a facial reconstruction."

"Yes Doctor Brennan." She stripped off her gloves and headed to her office, with Booth in tow. She sat at her desk and flipped on the computer in an attempt to ignore the man standing in her office.

"Look Bones, I am sorry for acting like a jerk this morning. I just haven't been sleeping well lately and I guess the stress is starting to add up." She remained at her computer, fingers typing away quickly. "I'll take you out for some at the diner to make up for it…" She looked up for a moment and he thought that for a second she would say something, but instead she returned to her work. "Oh c'mon Bones. Until Zach has the bones cleaned off there is not much that you can do and that will certainly take a few hours, unless of course Zach has been spiking the bugs' food with 'roids."

"I don't know what that means, but I guess I can go for some food." Booth smiled and waited for her as she grabbed her things and followed him out.

The Diner  
Washington, D.C.  
15.49 EST

Lunch at the diner was quiet; Brennan was concentrated on her soup, and Booth on his burger. Outside the city was bustling with the frenzy of bundled up Christmas shoppers hoping to beat the rush.

"So when do you think you'll get a positive ID?" asked Booth when he finished eating.

"Like I said before, whenever the remains are clean and when Angela can do a facial reconstruction." At that moment, her cell phone rang and she saw from the caller ID it was Angela. "Hi Ange."

"Bren we got an ID on your vic. You may want to see this…" Brennan mumbled a few words and returned the phone to her pocket.

"Ange says they've identified the vic and that it is rather interesting." Booth nodded and threw a few bills on the table before leading Brennan out.

The Jeffersonian Institute  
Washington D.C  
16.10 EST

Booth and Brennan found the rest of the team standing in Angela's office at a hologram on the Angelator.

"The skull was finished quickly Zach did the tissue markers and I input them into the Angelator. We got this." The face of a man, no more than 35, was circling on the screen. His rugged features suggested that he was rather handsome when he was alive. "We then ran the image through the system and this is what came up." Angela directed everyone's attention to the computer. "First Lieutenant Paul Bauer of the United States Army."

"Oh shit," said Booth, causing everyone to turn his or her attention to him. "I…I know him. Well knew him." He ran a hand through his hair and continued. "We started in the Rangers together, through the tests and all. He excelled and our superiors were nearly drooling over him. Man was a genius in leading infiltrations of hostile filled buildings. One morning he wasn't there. I assumed the government scooped him up for some secret project, but now that I know where the remains were found and his disappearance, he was a part of the Delta Force."

"That's right!" exclaimed Hodgins. He input coordinates on a map and showed the rest of the team. "The body was less than half a mile from Fort Bragg, the headquarters of Fort Bragg!" Booth nodded.

"Well I have to take this to Cullen to see what he says." Booth walked out, leaving the others to different matters.

The Jeffersonian Institute  
Washington D.C.  
20.03 EST

Booth trudged into Brennan's office long after everyone had left, well those with lives. She was sitting there, eyes focused on the screen as she continued typing away on the computer.

"Hey Booth," she greeted. "How was the meeting with Cullen?"

"He urged us to pursue the matter. Tomorrow we'll head back down and talk to the CO and see if we can find out what he did there. Not that we are going to be told anything but to go away and mind our own business."

"It can't hurt to try Booth."

"Bones, you don't understand. The military is its own functioning unit that thinks that it can abide by its own rules under certain circumstances. They don't like to share."

Brennan turned off the computer and stood. "I'll reiterate for you, it still can't hurt to try."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the comments! They keep me from doing homework :)  
**

**Chapter 2**

Fort Bragg

Cumberland County, North Carolina

11.23 EST

The black SUV was escorted into the complex by two military policemen in a Jeep. The MP's led them to a small building that was offset from the rest of the barracks in the same area. The MP's led them inside the small office and gestured for them to sit.

"Colonel Sander will be out in a moment." The MP's walked out of the office, leaving Booth and Brennan behind. Brennan sat and played with a stray string from the fringe of her pants while Booth paced around eyeing the decorations of the colonel that lay on display in the office. Within five minutes a gentleman entered the room. Colonel Sander was the same build as Booth, though slightly skinnier. He wore glass with thin wire frames and his hair was slicked back. He extended his hand to each of the occupants of the office.

"Good afternoon, my name is Colonel Larry Sander. No relation to the chicken guy though." Booth attempted to show good spirit and laughed lightly at the joke, while Brennan missed the joke.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI, and this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute." After introductions were made they sat down and Sander laced his fingers and looked at them.

"So Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, what can I do for you today?"

Booth reached in the pocket of his coat and removed a picture of Bauer generated by the Angelator. "Does this man look familiar to you?"

Sander took the photo and held it up to his face. "Nope, he doesn't look familiar." He handed the picture back to Booth and leaned back in his chair. "May I ask why?"

Booth stared the colonel down before replying. "This is First Lieutenant Paul Bauer stationed here at Fort Bragg."

Sander regarded Booth intently. "I don't know what you are talking about. There has never been a Paul Bauer stationed here." The men held each other's gaze leaving Brennan to roll her eyes at the display of testosterone.

"Well be back. Come on Bones."

Booth turned the car in the direction of town. His expression remained set on anger and his fingers tapped the dashboard as they got stuck in traffic.

"Does he have a place of residence listed?" Brennan reached for the file that sat on the dashboard and flipped through it.

"No it doesn't."

His face returned to the same look of anger and his fingers began drumming. "What about—" he stopped speaking when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and almost considered returning the phone to his pocket but thought otherwise. "Hello Rebecca…no this is a fine time…yes I know I have him this weekend…yes I know… well I'll be at work…no the last weather report called for all rain…no I don't care about a low off the coast of New Jersey…I don't… yes I can… okay… yes Rebecca…okay, see you Friday." He closed the phone and returned it to his pocket. "What about family?"

"Um, mother and father are listed as deceased. Only living blood relative is a sister that lives in Raleigh."

"Well I think we shall go have a talk with her."

The drive to Raleigh took close to two hours. Bauer's sister, Lisa Thompson, had a small apartment the middle of the city. The wind was starting to pick up again, causing Booth's long coat to whip wildly. Booth rang the button for Bauer's apartment, number 3C.

"Hello?" came a voice out of the speaker. There was a sound of a baby crying in the background.

"Mrs. Thompson, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI with my partner. Can we speak to you about your brother?"

"Yes," she replied. The door buzzed and Booth pulled it open, gesturing for Brennan to enter. The apartment building was desolate; the only sounds off life came from the sounds of a loud TV and the clicking of pots and pans together.

Booth knocked on the front door of apartment 3C. He could hear the sounds of a baby cooing softly in the background as the door was unlocked. The young and beautiful Lisa Bauer opened the door, bouncing a young boy at her hip.

Booth flashed his badge. "Hi my name is Special Agent Seeley Booth and my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. We'd like to talk to you about your brother Paul."

She opened the door to allow them to enter. The apartment was spotless, save for the misplaced toys that littered the floor. "Did Paul do something? I haven't seen him in a few months, he was suppose to be here two weeks ago actually but called and said that he wouldn't get leave."

Booth sighed. "I'm sorry, but Paul's remains were discovered yesterday. He's dead."

Lisa sat down on the couch and placed the boy on the floor. She put her head in her hands. "Oh man." She wiped at her eyes. "H…how?"

Brennan sat beside her and placed a comforting hand on Lisa's back. "We aren't sure. But we believe it was murder. We are doing everything we can to try and figure out who did it." She looked over to Booth for agreement to find him playing with the young boy.

The door opened and a young man walked in. "Lisa, what's wrong?" Lisa stood up quickly and hugged him.

"Steve, this is Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. Paul's dead. They say he was murdered."

"Oh my god. Honey I'm so sorry." Steve held Lisa close and turned to Booth and Brennan. "Please keep us posted."

Booth nodded. "Of course. Do you know where Paul stayed when he was off-base?"

"Yeah he stayed here," replied Steve. "When I married Lisa she told me about her brother. He has a bedroom here and would stay here with us when he was on leave and on the holidays. I suppose you could take a look if you want."

"Thank you, that will be helpful in the investigation."

"Of course. It's down the hall and to the left." Brennan followed Booth down the hall to Paul's room. Just like the rest of the apartment it was immaculate. Booth took to looking around the bed, while Brennan searched the desk. She found only fresh paper and writing utensils at first, but the bottom drawer held her answers. She removed a strong located in the bottom drawer and placed it on the desk. She looked around for a key but came up empty.

"Booth, do you see a key anywhere?"

"Umm… yeah here." He took it off the nightstand and tossed it to her. She opened the box to find letters and other things, all of which looked foreign to her. Booth appeared at her side and looked inside.

"Letters from a bank, one time decoding pads, and a medal." Booth rooted through the rest of the box. "What's this?" He picked up a piece of paper and unfolded it. "To whomever it may concern, if you are reading this, I am most likely dead. I changed this last time I was home to update the situation. I probably died from something I did. I opened my mouth and protested against a direct order. The military is my life, and I have never disobeyed a direct order, nor would I ever think to. However on a mission I was ordered to lead into the politically unstable country of Iraq, I disagreed with my superiors. I was removed from the mission and it was still completed, with me watching every movement from command as a punishment. I collected evidence against the government and compiled it to a safe location. If you are worthy enough, you'll find it. I hope that you use it to show how the government oversteps its bounds. Thank you, signed Paul Bauer." Booth put the letter down and turned to Brennan. "Looks like we are going to be fighting the government again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks** **for the reviews! They're like candy, except good for me!!**

Chapter 3

Thompson Apartment

Raleigh, North Carolina

16.01 EST

Booth flipped through a few of the items on the bottom of the box, including a M9 pistol and a key. He pocketed the key, grabbed a few of the items, and returned to the living room where Steve was consoling his wife. Booth cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Excuse me, but has Paul gotten any mail since his last time home?"

"Yes, I keep a pile of it in the kitchen. You can take a look I suppose." Booth nodded in thanks. He moved to the kitchen and found a stack of mail located in a bin in the corner of the kitchen under the phone. He flipped through the mail, mostly post cards from friends and other credit card bills. He was just about to put it down when he noticed a bank statement. He carefully tucked it into his coat pocket before returning to the living room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Thompson, we will do all we can to find out what happened to your brother. Thank you for your cooperation and we'll be in touch." After the handshakes, Booth and Brennan walked out and returned to their car. Booth let his head fall to the steering wheel, pressing the horn and startling Brennan.

"Are you okay Booth?"

"Just lovely Bones, thanks for asking." He removed the letter from his pocket and handed it over to her. "I think we should take a look at what he has there."

"Booth, the bank's back in D.C. We'll worry about it tomorrow. Let's grab some early dinner before heading back." Booth nodded and started the car.

Just outside of Raleigh, North Carolina

16.45 EST

They sat at the small restaurant in a corner booth in the back of the restaurant. Around them, Christmas decorations covered the walls. Tinsel, Christmas lights, and cotton added to the overall jolly mood of the restaurant. Families with young children laughed and discussed holiday plans, telling children to behave or Santa wouldn't come. It was completely the opposite of the mood of the back table. Booth sat slumped over, exhaustion showing in his features. Brennan stared at him intently, thinking of a way to say what she wanted without annoying him. In the end, she decided to just come out and say it.

"Booth, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself this week at all." The waitress came and placed two beer sin front of them and promised their food would be out shortly.

"Nothing Bones, I'm fine," he replied shortly, and then sighed. "I'm sorry Bones. I… I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

He looked her in the eyes. "I'm fine."

Brennan's Apartment

Washington DC

21.00 EST

The drive back was quiet with each partner engrossed in his or her own thoughts. Booth pulled up to Brennan's apartment, turning the car off in the process.

"It's okay Booth, I am a bog girl. I know how to walk myself to my own home." She gave him a small smile. "Good night Booth." She opened the door and just before her hand could move from the center console, Booth grasped her hand. Surprised she stopped and turned to him. The streetlight illuminated his face and she could she the sadness in his features.

"There…there's something I need to tell you."

Brennan had led him up to her apartment she made some coffee. Brennan had told Booth to sit and wait in the living room while she prepared the coffee, but he ended up walking in. He took a seat at the table and looked at her.

"I heard this morning that an old friend of mine died last night." Booth swallowed hard. "He… he um committed suicide in Iraq." Brennan abandoned the coffee and sat at Booth's side. She could see that he was doing his best not to cry so she let him let out his emotions. "He had been my first friend in the army, both of us entering just after high school. We both excelled at our areas, but he went into demolitions and I was a sniper, so we got separated eventually. But even after we both got out, we hung out together. I know his wife and his children so well. They call me Uncle Seeley. He left for his third tour in Iraq two months ago. They had him on patrol. Every night he saw the horrors, the bodies, the weaponry. Everything. Bones, he shouldn't have been back there. He should have been with his family. Watching his kids grow up. He didn't get to see his first son's birth nor his first daughter. His wife is pregnant again. He told me to watch over her. What am I going to tell her Bones, what am I going to tell her?"

Brennan was speechless. Comfort was usually Booth's area. Hell, he had been there for her many times. She did the only thing that she could think of. She wrapped him in a hug, embracing him, trying to be his rock. He held onto her, holding on as if there was nothing left. Brennan could feel moisture on her shirt, no doubt from the tears that had fallen. They sat like that for seconds, or maybe minutes. It didn't matter. Both felt an odd sense of contentment and safety. It was until there was the sound of a car alarm in the distance.

Booth pulled back quickly and wiped at his eyes. "I think that's my alarm." They ran down the stairs and headed for the parking lot. Booth found his car doors open, items flung about. "Son of a bitch!"

He hit the alarm off and he and Brennan began to pick everything up. "Are you missing anything?"

Booth did a mental tally of anything that may have gone missing. "No, everything is here."

Brennan stood with a perplexed look on her face. "Then why tear apart someone's car?"

"Beats me Bones. Um, thanks for, you know being there. Tomorrow I have to go to the funeral, but I'll come in afterward and pick you up so that we can head to the bank."

"Booth this investigation can wait. Perhaps you can ask Cullen for some time –"

"No Bones, I'm fine. Thanks. Don't worry about me." He gave her a quick charm smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I greatly appreciate them. Sorry for the long wait, though there should be a chapter really soon. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Jeffersonian Institute

Washington DC

13.23 EST

Brennan was on the computer, looking at the latest weather information and eating lunch when Booth walked in. He wore a black suit, with white shirt and black tie, which hung loosely around his neck. He look tired and drained; if Brennan was a betting woman, she would have bet that he didn't sleep last night. He collapsed on the couch, raising his feet and throwing an arm over his eyes. She could tell that he was repressing his emotions. She wanted to help him get them out, but he knew that he would tell her in time. He groaned and sat back up.

"Are you ready to head to the bank?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Sure."

PNC Bank

Downtown Washington DC

14.00 EST

The bank was small and quiet, a few customers walked in and out, cashing their near end of the week paychecks. Booth held the door for Brennan as they entered and went up to a teller.

"Hi, my name is Special Agent Seeley Booth. I need to see the contents of a bank account, number 8310581857."

"Hold on, I'll get the manager," said the teller immediately. Moments later an older man appeared on the floor.

"Please, follow me," he said. Booth and Brennan followed the man to the back where he had a luscious office. "Please, take a seat," he said. They sat in the chairs in front of his desk. "My name is Alfred Granger and I run this bank. What business do you have here?"

Booth pulled out his badge and a piece of paper. "Special Agent Seeley Booth and my partner Temperance Brennan. We are currently investigating a case and we need to gain access to the deceased's accounts."

Granger picked up the search warrant and glanced at it. "I'm going to need your badge. I'll be right back." Granger walked from the office and shut the door, leaving Booth and Brennan behind.

"Well that was weird," said Booth.

"No kidding. What do you think he wanted it for?" All hypotheses were ended when Granger returned.

"Follow me once again please." They followed Granger down the hall and to the safety deposit boxes. "Mr. Bauer came to me maybe six months ago looking for security. He said that he had some very important that needed to be protected. He also said that if he was to die, someone was surely to come to look for his things. He left me a list of who can get the items and your name was on there."

'My name?"

"Yes. Seeley James Booth, FBI."

Booth looked at Granger surprised. "Can I see that list?"

"I'm sorry Agent Booth but Mr. Bauer told me that once someone came to take the items form the vault that I was to burn the list."

"You did what?" shouted an enrage Booth. "I should arrest you for obstruction of justice!"

"Agent Booth, Mr. Bauer entrusted me with his important possessions. He gave me instructions that I swore to him that I would complete. If you want to arrest me, fine, but I know that my job has been completed."

Booth's hands twitched and he contemplated reaching for the cuffs. Instead he shook his head and indicated for Granger to get the items.

Granger complied and pulled out a folder of papers and a fire safe lockbox. "Before you threaten to arrest me, I do not have the key for this box so you will have to deal with it on your own." Brennan stifled a laugh while Booth stared at Granger.

"Thanks for the help, but I am not going to apologize for the threats. Those you deserved." Booth shook the man's hand before following Brennan out through the lobby.

They stepped out into the chilly December air to head for the car. Booth reached to fix the rearview mirror when his hand stilled. Brennan noticed the action.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She was unbuckling her seatbelt to see what Booth was looking at, but he stopped her with a hand.

"Nothing Bones." With another glance, to the black car behind him, he pulled forward.

The Jeffersonian

Washington, DC

21.36 EST

Empty Styrofoam containers that once held burger and French fries littered the floor in Brennan's office. She and Booth had spent the afternoon attempting to match the information together. Booth threw another notebook to the side and groaned.

"There are fifty notebooks here. There is no way to match them all together!"

Brennan finished the rest of her soda and put the bottle, along with the letter she had been reading to the floor. "Booth, you're tired and you've had a long day. Why don't you just go home? Get some rest so you and Parker can spend the weekend together."

Booth looked at Brennan and laughed. "You telling me to go home? Now that's a first Bones."

"Very funny Booth, now go. I'll clean up and we'll get back to it tomorrow.

Booth stood and stretched before placed his hand on Brennan's shoulder. "Just make sure you go to bed too Bones. I'll see you tomorrow."

Booth Home

Just outside of Washington D.C.

23.12 EST

Booth had arrived home, exhausted after the long day. He immediately put on a T-shirt and sweatpants and lay down on the couch and flipped through the channels in hopes of finding something to help him fall asleep. He stopped on the weather channel.

"This storm is going to be a big one," said the woman. "Snow totals in Maine to Boston will approach near two feet. From Connecticut to New Jersey and foot and a half is expected. And even though the storm will start as an ice storm in the nation's capital, you can expect the White House to get whiter with at least a foot of snow by early Saturday morning. Following this major system is another storm that can dump even more snow Saturday night. We will follow storm and update you as the information comes in."

Booth changed the channel, settling on the Mythbusters. "Great," he muttered to himself. "Great."


	6. Chapter 6

**This may be my last post for a while because I've got the last few weeks of school plus finals coming up. But there should be more in the summer!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You're the best!!**

**Chapter 5**

The Jeffersonian

D.C

8.45 EST

Brennan hung up the phone after Booth didn't pick up for the fifth time in a row. She got worried, knowing that there were a lot of things going on for him. She made up her mind and grabbed her things and made way for his home.

The freezing rain had already started, earlier than what the forecasters had been calling for. The streets were not as crowded as normal as many people called out for the long weekend with the approaching storm. She made it to Booth's home in record time and careful stepped out of her car to avoid the ice that began to accumulate on the ground. She stepped on the porch and rang the doorbell. From outside, she could hear something inside. In fact, it was the sound of giggling. Confused, she hurriedly rang the doorbell again.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," laughed Booth from inside. The front door swung open to reveal Booth still in his flannel pants and a T-shirt. His normally perfectly gelled hair was in all directions and his dark stubble stood out on his skin. It was the little boy hanging upside down that was the source of much of the giggling.

"Daddy, Daddy, put me down!" shouted the giggling Parker. Booth complied, turning the boy right side up and planting his feet on the floor. Parker went to take a step, but fell and landed on his butt, eliciting a laugh from each of the adults.

"Go wash your hands and then we'll make some French toast. Okay?' Parker nodded and headed for what Brennan assumed was the bathroom. Booth turned to Brennan, who was standing in front of the closed door. "So, what brings you around here Bones?"

"You weren't answering your phone and I kinda got worried… It was silly. Sorry for disturbing you." She turned to head out, but Booth placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now Bones, I appreciate that you care. I should've called you, but Parker distracted me. They cancelled school for the storm and Rebecca had to leave early so I had to get him this morning."

"Oh. Well I'll just head back then. I'll see you Monday, right?"

"No. Bones, you can't drive out there."

"I came here didn't I?" Booth raised an eyebrow and opened the front door. Instead of the sleet and freezing rain the fell when she drove to his house, large snowflakes were falling quick on the area. Combined with the high winds, it was in fact too dangerous to drive. "Oh."

"Yup. Give me your keys."

"Why? No!"

"Bones, don't make me tickle you for them."

"You wouldn't dare," she warned.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled. And then he lunged forward. Brennan let out a very unBrennan-like screech and ran away from him before he could get his hand on her coat. "Booth grow up!" she tried to shout, but it came out as a laugh.

"Nah, in fact, I think I'll grow down."

"Booth that's impossible," started Brennan before she had to run away again. Brennan heard Parker come around the corner and Brennan picked up Parker. "Back off or I'll tickle the boy," she said in the threatening tone.

"Daddy, don't let her tickle me! Save me!"

"Take one step and I'll tickle." Booth stepped forward and Brennan went through with her threat. Brennan and Parker fell to the floor giggling, while Booth joined in, going after Brennan. "Parker, tickle daddy!" Parker complied and soon Booth was reduced to a giggling ball.

"I tap out, I quick," he said breathless. Parker looked to Brennan for permission. She nodded and the duo stepped back.

"Okay you two. You better watch your backs because I am going to get you. Especially you," he said to Brennan and pointed a finger at her. "I am going to take a shower and then everyone will have breakfast, including you Bones."

Brennan reached for her keys, only to find that they weren't there. Booth dangled them from his hand with a cocky grin. He dashed down the hall and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Brennan considered taking the keys to his SUV, only to realize that her car was parked behind it. She sighed in defeat and sat on the couch, eyes on the television. A children's cartoon that Parker seemed to enjoy was on the screen. Uninterested, Brennan's eyes floated around the room, finally settling on the Christmas tree sitting in the corner. She hadn't had a real Christmas tree since she was a kid, not that she observed Christmas anymore.

Booth returned from his shower, wearing jeans and a T-shirt with Christmas-y socks. "Who wants French toast?" he shouted. Parker jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"I do, I do, I do, I do!" he shouted repeatedly.

"What about you Bones?" he asked.

"Um…sure."

After a breakfast of French toast with fresh fruit and chocolate milk, Parker ran to his room to play games. Booth and Brennan, on the other hand, went to the living room to start going through the files. Booth took the box from his room and placed it on the floor. They started taking things out, hopefully looking to solve at least part of the code.

An hour later Booth was on his back, holding up one of the papers to the light in order to read it.

"I don't understand why he wrote backwards," commented Booth after an hour. "I mean isn't code enough?" Brennan remained silent. "Sorry Bones, are you mad at me for making you stay here? Because I can drive you home."

"I think I may have something." She scribbled something down and smiled. "Yes, for this one, it's written backwards, a simple cipher with the alphabet shifting down so that b is a, b is c and so on."

"Jeez, paranoid much?"

After looking through his stuff after the breakthrough, they soon discovered that it only worked with papers written during the month of July 2007.

They quickly learned the details of the assignment he had been given. He told of the mission into Iraq and how he was supposed to level a village in order to send a message to stop the violence. They were supposed to dress up as Iraqi militants and kill as if their own country people killed the village people. Paul refused to do so and was forced to watch the overnight slaughter as punishment. He wore a wire the whole time though and gathered enough evidence to convict them in a court of law.

"Why would he hide stuff in New Jersey?" questioned Booth after finding the hiding location. "I see North Carolina where his sister lived but seriously, New Jersey?"

"He wanted his stuff to remain hidden. I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess." Booth stood and cracked his back. "I'm going to shovel the path again. Just listen for Parker please?"

"Yep."

Booth dressed in his cold weather gear and headed outside into the wintry abyss. Brennan decided to stand up and stretch, which led to her meandering into the kitchen. She was going through the cabinets when she heard socked feet against the hard tile of the kitchen.

"Doctor Brennan, can I have some chocolate cookies?" asked Parker in an all to sweet voice.

"Sure," she replied as her hand hovered over them in the cabinet. She took down the box and was going to hand him one when she withdrew her hand and looked at him intently. "Wait a second. It's only 10.30 in the morning. Are you even allowed to have a cookie?"

Parker bit his lip and nodded his head fervently. "Of course. Daddy lets me eat all the cookies that I want."

"Okay," replied Brennan with a smile. "I guess you can have one." Just as she was about to put the cookie in his hand she withdrew. "I'm not silly Parker. But you know what is?"

Parker shook his head back and forth his blonde curls moving accordingly.

"I do… the tickle monster!" The cookies were forgotten on the counter as Brennan chased Parker into the living room. His cries of laughter were heard throughout the home when Brennan caught him in the corner and tickled his armpits until the boy was a slobbering pile of laughter.

"I quit! I quit!" he shouted and Brennan allowed him to get up. "That was mean!"

"You tried to trick me!"

"Oh yeah? Look over there?" He pointed towards the TV and Brennan's line of sight followed Parker's hand. Parker jumped forward and tickled Brennan's socked feet causing her to giggle with delight. That's when Booth walked in, snow flaking off of him and onto the floor.

"Hey you two, behave." Booth stepped forward to separate the two. "Now, kiss and make up." The two looked at each other and shook hands instead. "Good." Booth rubbed his hands together and smiled. "Wanna decorate the tree?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" shouted Parker excitedly. He jumped on the couch and continued his joy. "O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree I don't know the rest of the words," he said in a singsong voice.

"Well get down bub before you get hurt." Booth turned to Brennan. "You can join us if you want. I mean I don't know, it's just the only time that I have him and.."

Brennan placed her hand on his shoulder. "Booth, I understand. Don't worry. I'll just work on the files. You two have fun." Brennan grabbed the files and headed towards the kitchen before he could protest.

……

An hour later Brennan again was going nowhere with the code and one-time code pads getting her nowhere. She threw down her pencil and sighed. She was about to get up and get painkillers to ward off an incoming headache when she heard little feet on the ground. She turned and saw Parker walking into the kitchen, holding something behind his back.

"Hey Park, is there something I can help you with?"

Parker looked to the ground before holding a Christmas ornament to her. "A long time ago Daddy got this Nightmare before Christmas ornament. It's got a skeleton man on it…. I wondered if maybe you wanted to hang it up…"

Brennan smiled at the thoughtfulness of the kid. "Sure Parker." She followed him to the living room, where the tree was lit up and resilient. Booth stared at her and smiled as she added the ornament to the tree. The Booths and Brennan stepped back to marvel at the tree.

"Bones, another tradition of ours is to sleep next to the tree on the first night. We were wondering if you wanted to stay with us tonight…"

Thoughts of no immediately bombarded Brennan. She didn't want to stay and intrude on their time, yet they were looking at her as if she was going to make or break their day. With a sigh she gave her answer, "Fine, I'll stay."

Together Booth and Parker jumped up and down happily, shouting like children. Brennan shook her head, not understanding the bog deal.

……….

After dinner Parker was bathed and the adults changed into pajamas (Brennan borrowed a shirt and pair of pants from Booth). Booth set up the living room with sleeping bags and popped in "The Nightmare before Christmas." All lights were off so that the only light came from the glow of the white lights of the Christmas tree.

"Okay there is only one rule," said Booth. "No talking during the movie."


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, this is a tad short, but you may not like this... hehe thanks for the reviews! You guys are great.**

**Chapter 6**

**Booth Abode**

**Just outside of Washington, DC**

**01.03 EST**

It was not the little boy clinging to his chest that woke Booth up, nor was it the deep snores coming from the woman next to him. Instead it was the sound of hushed whispers outside. Immediately alert, he carefully pulled Parker off of him and walked to the side window. Keeping his back against the wall he noticed footprints in the snow that continued around the house. He moved quickly, yet silently, to the back window in hopes of catching a glimpse to what was happening. He got his answer when he saw three men crouched near the window in the laundry room. They wore winter camouflage and night vision goggles, along with all gear that a common soldier would wear.

With his military instincts kicking in he rushed back to the living room where the others slept. He clasped a hand over Brennan's mouth and jostled her awake. Her eyes flew open and Booth started to whisper. "Bones, something is going on. I need you to be as quiet as possible and I need you to pack up the evidence from the case. I have to get Parker's things."

Brennan nodded and slowly moved around as she picked up the evidence. Booth headed to Parker's room to grab his things. Two minutes later they returned to the living room. "Booth, what's going on?"

"I don't know Bones, but the shit's going to hit the fan real soon." He ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, I have to grab a few things from my room. Could you put Parker's jacket on?"

Brennan nodded and grabbed the little boy's jacket from the coat rack. Booth returned with a small duffel bag and a backpack.

"What's in there?" asked Brennan.

"Hopefully stuff that we don't need to use." Booth scooped up Parker, sleeping bag and all. As Brennan bent down to grab the other bags, there was the sound of a pop and a hiss and gas began to fill the room.

"Go Bones!" shouted Booth. They moved fast to Booth's car through the slippery snow. Down the road was another black SUV out of which moved two guys. Booth reached into his pocket to pull out the keys. The car unlocked and they quickly jumped in, Booth shoved Parker over to Brennan's lap. He thrust the key in, missing once before the car turned over to life. Booth pulled out violently, going down the still snow-covered street in reverse. When he came to an intersection, he braked quickly and threw the car into drive.

"Booth what the hell is going on?" shouted Brennan.

"I have no clue," replied Booth through gritted teeth as he cut the wheel hard to the left at a turn. The car behind followed close, however the sedan had trouble maneuvering through the snow.

"Parker, buddy," said Booth in his best calm voice. "Stay on the ground okay. It's gonna be okay."

"Okay daddy," said Parker through tears.

As the car turned down onto a side street Booth noticed that bullets were whizzing by. "Bones, they are firing. Grab the wheel so I can fire back." Booth kept his foot on the accelerator and as Brennan pushed past him into the driver's seat. Brennan kept the truck moving as Booth moved into the back seat to get the things that he kept under the back in case of emergency. He grabbed the backpack and slung it over his back, while shoving the two bulletproof vests into one of the bags that Brennan had brought.

"Booth, we're almost in the city."

"Okay Bones. What we're going to have to do may seem a little drastic, but I don't think there's any other way."

**Just outside of Washington DC**

**1.30 EST**

"Sir, I think we've lost him," said the driver of the plain sedan.

"What do you mean lost him?" replied the older man in the back. His eyes never left the Blackberry that was in his hand.

"Just keep going. A truck like that can't get too far; especially in the snow. He's got his kid so he's going to be careful."

The driver nodded and did as he was told. He continued on, following the occasional tire streak from the large vehicle. Eventually they came upon the bridge that led to the city. The snow held skid marks and the metal was bent and torn.

"Uh sir…" The driver pulled the car over and they stepped out.

To the left there was a set of skid marks that led through the twisted metal and to the icy abyss below.

"What do we do sir?"

"We need to get down there."

They descended down to the level of the Potomac and the younger officer looked to his superior. "What do we do sir?"

"Call in Winters. Tell him to get the scuba gear to confirm that they went under."

**Banks of the Potomac**

**2.45 EST**

The man known as Winters emerged from the water after thirty minutes of searching. He wore a specially designed suit that allowed him to contain his own body heat and not allowing any to dissipate to the surroundings.

"General Hawkins, there's a car down there with government license plates. The doors are closed and the windows are broken. There's no sign of them down there."

General Hawkins looked up from his Blackberry. "Even if they made it out, they would be hypothermic after fifteen minutes. But knowing him he probably concocted some elaborate scheme. Monitor all airways and keep track of the usual like credit card usage and all that. They cannot get anything out. Nothing at all."


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews are like cake! And I love sweets!**

**Chapter 7**

**The Woods **

**Just outside of Washington DC**

**2.47 EST**

They stopped running for the first time since jumping out of the car. They kept running, Brennan hugging a crying Parker close to her chest, while Booth carried the bags of supplies and evidence over his shoulders. Their feet left footprints in the heavy snow, but they didn't care. Booth knew that they had to keep moving or they would get caught. The wooded area finally ended, leaving them on the side of a highway. In the distance there was a red neon sign, presumably from a motel.

"Bones, do you have any cash on you?" asked Booth as he huffed and puffed to catch his breath.

"Probably like fifty dollars, why?"

"We need to stop and think about what we're going to do. There's a motel up there, probably very cheap and low. We'll get a room for some time." Brennan nodded in agreement. They walked the rest of the way until they got to the motel.

"This place looks like a dump," commented Brennan.

"It's going to have to do for the time being. Okay Bones, go around the side. I'll leave the stuff here and go in."

Brennan handed him the cash and he went inside to get the room. He returned a few moments later with a key. Wordlessly he picked up the stuff and she followed to the room. Booth opened the door to reveal a rather shabby looking room. Booth flipped on the light and put the things down.

"Well I was expecting a lot worse," said Booth. "Especially after looking at the slimeball clerk downstairs."

"At least it's not the Bates Motel," added Brennan in weak attempt at some situation lightening comedy.

Booth looked over at her and smiled. "I didn't know you liked horror movies."

"My Dad thought it would be funny to make Russ and I watch them when we were younger."

Booth carefully laid Parker on the bed. He had fallen into a light sleep in the wait, and Booth was hopeful that he was okay. Booth then spread out the bags on the floor in order to take inventory. The first bag held all the evidence from the case that had been shoved into the bag. He made a note to go through it later to organize it. He then dumped out the backpack that he removed from his car, something that was added there when he was first issued the car and hoped that he would never have to use it.

On the floor lay another handgun with ten extra clips, a MP5 submachine gun, a walkie talkie, a compass, a pair of binoculars, some folders, and a first aid kit. Brennan returned from the bathroom and crossed her arms over her chest. Brennan then squatted next to Booth.

She gently took his hand. "Booth you cut your hand."

"I, it's fine," he said trying to brush her away.

"Booth, stop." She reached down to get the first aid kit and then took him by the hand and led him to the bathroom. She ran the water and pulled his hand under it. He jumped at the initial sting but reveled in the warmth. He didn't realize how cold he was until his blood stopped pumping hard.

She carefully dried it and was in the process of wrapping it when the bathroom door opened and Parker walked in crying. While his one hand was in Brennan's, he used the other to scoop Parker up and held him close. Brennan could see the boy's body shake with the sobs.

"Daddy what happened?" he asked weakly.

"I don't know bub, I don't know," replied Booth in the same weak voice. Brennan took Booth's wrapped hand and put it on Parker's back. Booth immediately tightened his grip on Parker and held him close. As Brennan walked out of the bathroom she could hear Booth whispering his apologies into Parker's ear.

Brennan was just going through some of the evidence from the bag when Booth carefully laid Parker on the bed.

"He's asleep," whispered Booth as he squatted beside Brennan. "I've got to get him to his mother."

"Yes, but how can we get him back? How do we know if they are out there or not?"

"I don't know Bones. Can you stay with him for a while? He should stay asleep but I just need to take a walk. Lock the door behind me and don't open it at all."

"Okay Booth," said Brennan. She watched as he threw on his jacket and walked out. She did as she was told and made sure that the doors were shut. After doing so she moved back to the bed and sat down for a quick rest.

**Super Convenient Convenience Store**

**Just outside of Washington, DC**

**3.33 EST**

Booth walked down the snowy street trying to clear his mind of all that happened. Sure he had come under heavy fire when he was deep in enemy territory when he was serving, but it was certainly not the same when two people he loved, or rather one he loved and the other he cared for deeply were added into the mix. The fact that either Parker or Brennan could have been hurt made him not only angry, but he realized how much he really cared for Brennan. Had she gotten hurt, he wouldn't be able to live without her. He shook his head clear of the what if thoughts and headed into the convenience store that he had come upon.

The man sitting at the counter acknowledged Booth with a wave of the hand. Booth returned it and headed for a drink from the back.

"I didn't see a car pull up," said the owner.

"I uh walked here," replied Booth as he grabbed a few bottles of water for him and Brennan and a juice for Parker. He moved to the front to pay when he noticed the headline on a newspaper. "Couple killed in Raleigh area apartment, police baffled." Immediately feeling his stomach drop, Booth picked up the paper to purchase.

"You're the second customer I've had today," spoke the cashier as he rang up Booth's items. "You know with the snowstorms and all. Though weird enough, the only customers I've had were you now and this fellow about an hour ago."

"Oh yeah?" replied Booth. He handed a few bills to the man. "Was this a memorable guy?"

"Actually now that you say it, he was. Wouldn't put down a Blackberry, even when carrying a few drinks. I asked to help but he just grumbled something and ambled out."

"Oh. Did you notice the car he was driving?"

"Not really, no. Is this important?"

"No, not at all." Booth smiled and scooped up his things. "Thanks sir. Have a good one." The owner waved as Booth started his trek back to the motel.

**Motor Inn Motel**

**3.59 EST**

Brennan was resting her eyes when she felt Parker roll over and latch onto her. She opened her eyes to look down and see Parker looking up to her.

"Is everything okay Parker?" she asked. Parker remained quietly, only nodding his answer. "Don't worry your father will be back soon." Upon hearing his father's name, Parker relaxed.

Brennan smiled and brushed the curls from the boy's face.

Brennan heard a knock at the door. She moved quietly and looked through the peephole to find Booth there. She opened the door quickly and let him in. He placed the bag he was holding on the bed and turned around.

"They came through here before. The owner of the convenience store remembered a guy and I have a feeling Bones. Let's get out of here."

Not wanting to undermine his gut feeling, she started to pick things up. Before putting on her jacket, Booth handed her one of the bullet proof vests.

"Bones, I don't know what we are dealing with or what's going to happen, but please, do not take this off."

"Okay, but what about Parker?"

"We have to head to New Jersey to get the rest of the shit anyway and Rebecca's mother lives on the way. I'll walk him there from a location so he can't be found. I'll hear a lot from Rebecca, but as long as he's safe." Brennan nodded and followed him out to the parking lot, arms laden with bags.

"Um Booth, we don't have a car." Booth looked over his shoulder and gave her a look. Brennan had to hide a laugh.

"Thanks Bones, I know." Booth still walked as if he knew what he was doing. Finally they came upon a red Ford Explorer parker around front. "On my way to the store, I noticed a man heading in with a prostitute on his arm. He neglected to lock his car." True to his word, the door opened without an alarm. They got in, Parker in the back, still sleeping and Booth and Brennan in the front.

...

Rebecca's mother lived in a small house in a suburb of Baltimore. While she was very surprised at a knock on her door before dawn, she was willing to take Parker for the rest of the night. Parker was reluctant to leave Booth, hanging on to his neck for dear life. Booth assured his son that he would see him son. It was after that when Parker somberly let go. Booth said good bye and walked back to the car. He handed Brennan the keys.

"Can you drive? Stay on I-95 and wake me up when we get to Jersey."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 1

**Chapter 8**

**I-95 Corridor**

**Near New Jersey**

**8.45 EST**

The sun had come up earlier and shone brightly on the earth. It bounced back harshly off the freshly fallen snow making it hard for Brennan to see. She reached around the car, hoping that the man at least had a pair of sunglasses somewhere. She reached across Booth to look into the glove compartment. Lo and behold there sat a pair of sunglasses. She put them on and was able to see again.

As they continued forward she determined that the most boring road was in fact I-95. The only things she could see were trees and cars. As Booth snored on in the passenger seat, her vision occasionally drifted about the car. She noticed a newspaper balanced on the center console and carefully held it, while keeping one hand and most of her attention on the road. It was the bottom story on the front page that got her attention. "Raleigh Couple Found Murdered in Apartment." She opened to the rest of the article inside the paper and continued reading. "Steve and Lisa Thompson, aged 34 and 31 respectively, were found dead Thrusday morning in their Raleigh apartment. A neighbor heard a baby crying for hours and eventually alerted authorities who entered the apartment. Both were found shot dead, one bullet to the back of the head. Police Chief Logan Bertram had this to say, 'This certainly was a pre-meditated crime. Not only is the mode of the death troublesome, but the Crime Scene Unit was unable to find any trace of an entrance of anyone, nor is there a murder weapon. Thankfully the young child was spared. We would appreciate any tips…'" Brennan threw the paper to the back of the car in disgust. This entire case was becoming to big.

They were just about to enter New Jersey when Brennan's stomach began screaming at her. She pulled into the next rest stop to get some Dunkin Donuts. Inside she got two coffees and bagels knowing that Booth would soon awake and be hungry. She should be tired, and should be sleeping but she knew it wouldn't come. She knew that it would prove to be a problem later, but she didn't want to think about it.

She returned outside to see Booth pacing, his cell phone held tight to his ear, looking very unhappy. He shook his head and hung up. With his back still to Brennan, he punched the vehicle with his hand and immediately regretted the decision when s shooting pain spread up his arm.

"Son of a bitch," he growled as Brennan was quickly at his side to inspect the injury.

"It's not broken," she said after turning the hand over. "But you should really stop with the hand injuries, otherwise you'll be useless." Booth laughed lightly at her comment before dropping his head.

Brennan stepped closer, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Booth, is everything okay?"

"I… no Bones, it's not. Cullen just called me saying that my house was burning to the ground and that the authorities are pronouncing me dead at the scene because they found my body, which sure as hell is there, because I'm here! Someone is fucking around with us Bones, someone with power; someone that has the ability to send the Delta Force, some of the best soldiers in the world, after us. We have no money, we can't use credit cards, and on top of the, Rebecca will have my balls in a jar for what happened with Parker. I'm so screwed Bones, so screwed." As Booth broke down in front of Brennan for the second time in less than a week, Brennan found herself provided comfort for the person that was her rock on many occasions.

A passing car honking and subsequently shouting, "get a room" pulled the two apart. An embarrassed Booth wiped under his eyes slightly before looking down to the snow.

"I'm sorry for doing that to you again," he apologized.

Brennan put her hand on his arm. "Booth, it's okay. With the number of times you've been there for me, I suppose that I owe you." They both chuckled before Brennan handed Booth the keys. "You can drive now."

"Oh what, is driving too much for you Bones?" he joked. She glared at him and lost all seriousness once she started laughing. Booth started driving as they were looking for Red Bank, New Jersey, where there the supposed evidence lay. Brennan was dozing when her phone started ringing. She reached for it when Booth's hand shot out, stopping her.

"No Bones, Cullen said that we shouldn't talk to anyone. It's not safe." She almost thought twice, but abided with Booth and let the phone ring. A minute later, the phone rang again to let her know that she had a new voicemail.

"Can I answer that?" she questioned sarcastically. Booth gave her a knowing look and she dialed her voicemail.

She listened to it once before sighing and putting it on speakerphone. The frantic and speedy voice of Angela filled the car. "Bren I was watching the news this morning and they said that the home of an FBI agent was burnt down so Jack and I went to Booth's house and it was gone and there were two stretchers with body bags on them." Angela was full-fledged crying now. "Sweetie, please tell me that you and Booth weren't there. Please." The crying became more apparent as the message was terminated. Brennan's own tears welled up as thoughts of her crying friend filled her mind.

"Booth, we have to tell her."

"We can't Bones. It's not safe. You saw that paper. They found them. Who else knows what other methods of tracking they have."

**Near I-95**

**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

**9.34 EST**

The man covered his Blackberry from the glare of the sun so that he could read the screen. He opened the file and accessed the Washington DC area news. Just as he hoped, the main story was the death of Special Agent Seeley Booth and his partner and famous author Doctor Temperance Brennan. His team had gone through with proper bodies almost exactly matching those of the two "pests" as he referred to them and set the home on fire, razing it to the ground. Lucky for him the two had been in the same location at the time. He switched to their compiled files and quickly wrote down the numbers. He turned around in the unmarked van and read them off to the lone technician in the back. "I need a trace on those numbers now."

The technician punched in a few commands and began hacking the network in search of accessing the phones. He sent worked quickly and professionally, doing what he had done for the past fifteen years. Within ten minutes, the computer beeped at him and opened a new screen with two red dots on a map.

"Sir, I've got a lock on both of the phones. They appear to be together." He swiveled the monitor towards the man in the front seat. "They are in Red Bank sir."


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I guess I should apologize for the long wait, but life just killed me for the past few months. I'm going to try to start to post more once I get back into the swing of things. I appreciated those who have reviewed and even remembered who I am. Thanks a million!  
**

**Chapter 9**

**Red Bank, New Jersey**

**10.22 EST**

They parked on the opposite side of the street looking at an apartment building.

"Are you sure this is the right address?" questioned Booth.

"Yeah, according to the translation that you did. Could it be wrong?"

"No," he replied with a shake of the head. "If it was wrong it would have been a garbled mess." He shrugged and pulled the key from the ignition. "It's the only thing we have to go on Bones."

They put on the jackets and grabbed the files before heading across the street. A doorman stood in front of the door, his own collar turned up against the wind.

"Good morning sir, can I help you?" he asked.

"Um yeah, we need to visit my sister inside," said Booth quickly.

"Oh, where does she live?"

"Third floor. Look, it's a little cold out, let us in."

"Maybe I should ask her first," said the doorman, looking at Booth's cut hand and the spot where his gun was holstered. "It'll just take a minute."

"Look," said Booth stepping forward. "Don't bother my sister right now." He flashed his badge under his jacket. "Okay?"

"Of course sir. Do you need any help with your bags?"

"No sir, we've got it," replied Booth with a smile. The doorman held the door open allowing them entrance. Once in the elevator Brennan slapped Booth lightly in the arm.

"You're visiting your sister?" she said mockingly.

"Well I didn't see you Miss Genius coming up with anything."

"And what if no woman lived on that floor?" inquired Brennan.

Booth sighed. "Bones, this is one of those things that you don't really think about, you just act."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened into a corridor. Booth went out first and found the apartment they were looking for. He put his ear to the door and heard a baby crying on the other side. He gestured for her to do the same and she looked at him curiously. With a shrug Booth knocked on the door.

A woman about Brennan's age answered the door with a crying baby on her hip. She still wore a robe and looked frazzled.

"Can I help you?" she asked tiredly.

"Hi, can we speak to you inside," greeted Booth, slightly showing the badge from his pants pocket. "I'm sure you don't want to stand in the hallway with your pajamas still on."

She stepped back to quickly shut the door and lock it. "Why are you here? Who are you?" she asked quickly, not hiding the panic evident in her voice.

Booth stepped forward. "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI. We are currently working on a murder investigation which has led us here."

The woman sat and held a hand to her mouth. "Oh my god, he wasn't kidding…"

"It seems she knows why we are here already," whispered Brennan to Booth. Booth looked at her, wondering how she could be so nonchalant.

Booth sat beside her and took the baby from her. "Bones, take the boy for a minute." She was about to protest but Booth gave her a look and she knew not to disobey him. Brennan cradled the child who stopped crying and began cooing as a result of Brennan's rocking actions.

Booth on the other hand leaned down to face the woman. "Ma'am it seems that you already know why we are here."

"Please call me Mary, Mary Bauer."

Booth squeezed his eyes shut when he realized whom he was talking to. He pulled out Paul Bauer's military photo. "Do you know this man?"

She wiped at her eyes as she nodded. "I married Paul knowing that he was an elite soldier and he wasn't going to be around a lot. When we had Steve here he said that he was going to try to leave or at least get transferred to the reserves and work up here."

"When was the last time that you saw him?"

"He was home about a month ago but he spent most of the time in the basement."

"And what's in the basement?"

"Well laundry machines. At least I wish he was doing the laundry. No we have storage lockers down in the basement and he spent a lot of time down there doing whatever he did. I never bothered him about it because I knew that it was important."

"Do you mind if we go downstairs and take a look at that storage locker?"

"No, not at all. I'll show you down."

Brennan must have been listening to the conversation because upon hearing this, she walked into view with the baby. Despite being so adamant about taking the child, she was doing a great job at keeping him quiet.

"Um, maybe I'm going to go get dressed really quick," said Mary.

"No problem," replied Booth. Mary smiled quickly before brushing past to head to her room. Brennan looked at Booth and quickly turned the boy over. Booth looked down at the boy, realizing that he had his father's eyes.

Mary returned and they headed down to the basement where the storage lockers for the different apartments were located. Mary took out a key from her jeans pocket and opened the locker to the far wall, revealing a large case and a few crates filled with documents and videotapes.

"Whoa," said Booth. He started to pull out some of the tapes and read the labels, which only told him dates. He turned to Mary. "Is it okay if we look through this?"

"Please, go ahead. I hope that it helps you find something to find out what happened to Paul." Booth went through the folders in the bins and saw surveillance photos along with little notes in barely legible scrawl. He started to pile the papers into the bag that he had slung around his shoulder.

"Okay I've got everything." He put the bag on his back. "Let's head back up." Together they trudged back up the stairs. As they passed the front door, Booth stopped. "Where's that annoying doorman?"

"What, you mean Fred?" asked Mary. "He should be out there. He never leaves." Booth looked over to Brennan.

"Okay, Bones go upstairs with her. I'll be right there." Brennan nodded and followed Mary up. When they were out of sight, Booth headed towards the front door. He held his hand over the holster that sat on his hip. He got to the door and pulled his weapon but leaving it behind the door as he opened the door.

"Shit," he swore as he saw the doorman slumped over by the door, a single gun shot between his eyes. He kicked the wall and stopped when he noticed a white van sitting at the end of the street. Without a second thought he dashed upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

_Well I hope I have the continuity right and that this doesn't sound too lame. There will be one more chapter to this story and then finally I can close the book on this one. Thanks for reading, watching the stats come in is fun!_

**Chapter 10**

**Red Bank, New Jersey**

**11.13 EST**

Booth dashed up the stairs as fast as he could. He was already formulating an exit plan to get Brennan and Mary out of the building because he was certain that the men after them were here. Finally he made it to the apartment and burst through the door.

"Bones, you have to take Mary and get out of here. Take the evidence and get it to Cullen as fast as you can. But only to Cullen. Do you hear me?"

"Booth what are you talking about?"

Booth pulled her to the side away from Mary. "Bones, they followed us here. They are here now. But the most important thing is your safety and that of this evidence here."

"Wait Booth, you can't expect me to leave you here."

"Yes, you will. Look Bones, you need to get this evidence to the FBI and explain everything to Cullen. I'm going to follow them because I can't let them get away. These guys, whomever they are, have the ability to disappear and I will not let happen."

She looked at Booth's eyes. "Booth…"

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Bones, there is no argument here. It's what has to be done."

She shook her head and sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Look Bones. I know a thing or two about the government. These guys are ready to go into hiding."

She nodded as if understanding. She then surprised him by flinging her arms around him and giving him a hug. He reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her.

"Bones it's going to be fine," he whispered into her hair.

She nodded and pulled back. Silently, primarily because she was afraid she was going to cry, she took the bag from him and walked over to Mary.

Brennan looked back one more time before ushering Mary out of the apartment. Booth watched as she walked out of the room. He then watched out the window and waited for her to appear on the street. She appeared from an alley further down the street, but was able to get into the car and drive away. Once he was sure that no one was following him, he tried to get his own exit strategy together. First he changed into a suit from Paul's closet. Paul's clothing was a little bit small, but it still fit.

He checked out the window again and noticed two men walking from the street and into the building. One had his hand very close to his hip and the other was clutching something under his jacket.

"Shit," Booth cursed to himself. He knelt down and reached into the backpack he kept with him. He reached in and looked at what he had. He took the extra magazines for the pistol at his hip and added them to his jacket pocket along with a few zip-ties. He then reached for something in the bottom of the bag and pulled out a hexagonal cylinder following by a dark sock and earplugs.

He moved quickly to the door and listened for footsteps. He could hear the stairway door at the end of the hallway squeak and made his move. He stuck the earplugs in his ears and looked out the peephole. He saw two men standing on either side of the door, each with a gun in his hand. That was enough confirmation for Booth to know that the men were hostile.

He kicked the door open and deposited the grenade at the same time. He rolled away at the same time that he covered his eyes with the black sock. A blinding light and ear piercing sound filled the small hallway of the apartment complex. A few seconds after the explosion Booth stepped in the hallway. The two men were now on the ground clutching at their eyes, momentarily blinded. Booth stepped the first man, forcefully grabbing his hands and yanking them behind his back.

"What the…" the man started shouting and wriggling, but Booth elbowed the man in the head rendering him unconscious. Once his hands were secured behind his back Booth quickly attached another plastic tie to the other guy so that they were stuck together.

"Let go of me damn it," shouted the other guy. "You're not going to get away with this." Booth knocked the other guy out and dragged them back into the apartment. He quickly took pictures of the two with his camera phone and locked the door behind him in the process.

…

**Garden State Parkway**

**Central New Jersey**

**11.35 EST**

Brennan smacked the steering wheel in frustration as they sped down the Parkway. "How could I be so stupid?!" she exclaimed inside the car. She hit the steering wheel again before jerking the car to the right lane so that she could get on the other side of the road. She took out her cell phone and dialed the number to Hoover Building.

"Hello, how can I help you?" said a receptionist.

"I need to speak to Cullen," demanded Brennan.

"May I ask what your business is with Agent Cullen ma'am."

"This is Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute and I need to speak with Cullen before one of his agents dies in the field."

"Okay Dr. Brennan, patching you through now."

"Cullen."

"It's Dr. Brennan. Booth and I have the information on what happened except Booth went to go get the bad guys and I left him alone and now I don't know where he is," she said quickly in one breath.

"Okay Dr. Brennan, this is what I need you to do."

**Downtown Red Bank**

**New Jersey**

**11.40 EST**

Booth got to the street and moved to the alley that was in between apartment buildings. The van that he had seen back in DC was parked on the street and he assumed that the operation was being led from there. His hand lay on the pistol that was concealed in the pocket of his jacket. He quickly swung the door open to find that the place was empty. There was electronic equipment all over the back and he was that there was a GPS coordinate on his current location and he realized that they had been followed through their cell phones. He was glad that he hadn't allowed Brennan or himself to make any calls.

He pulled the keys from the ignition and pocketed them, looking in the distance to see a man make a quick right into an alley. Booth jumped out of the car.

"Hey you!" he shouted at the man as he concealed his weapon behind him. The man already knew who Booth was because he started to run. Booth swore under his breath as he broke into a sprint. The fresh snow in the abandoned alley gave him a path to follow and he easily found the warehouse the man ran into.

Booth removed a flashlight from the bag on his back and slowly opened the door with his gun raised. The warehouse was dark and cold, with snow covering the ground. Around him were pallets of frozen food in various heights and snow covering the ground. From across the building he heard the sound of metal hitting the ground and then a swear. He moved quickly trying to get to the source of the sound before it could recover, but all he ended up finding was a piece of metal pipe on the ground; the man must have tripped over it.

His phone was vibrating against his pocket and he looked down to see the Brennan was calling. He couldn't answer it, instead he ignored it and sent her a quick text message. He shut the phone and returned it to his pocket. He moved forward cautiously, careful to remain close to the edge when he heard the sound of a jacket ruffling somewhere near him. Immediately his sniper instincts kicked in and he looked around slowly and carefully, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. He slipped in between a row of pallets just as two figures passed each other. They carried weapons, but weren't the same guys that were up in Mary's apartment, leading Booth to believe that they were other minions of the man after him. He looked around to see that he could shimmy up the pallets. He did so carefully and quietly until he was at the top of the medium sized tower. He had a view of most of the room and was able to see the two men carefully combing the warehouse for him.

"He's on top of a pallet!" he heard a deep voice shout and naturally he hit the deck. He turned around quickly to see that the man he followed was on the other side behind a glass partition. The two men that were looking for him moved to the far end of the warehouse so that they could see him. The fired from their weapons randomly, sending Booth for cover once again. When the weapons chambered Booth moved quickly by jumping to the next pallet. The men moved forward, but lost sight of Booth. He heard them mutter and then the sound of shrink wrap ripping as they created handholds to climb up. Booth clambered to the pallet they were on and when the first man reached the top he gave him a sharp kick to the face that knocked him out and sent him falling. The second man was smarter and jumped down. He looked up at Booth and gave him a smug smile and then Booth saw no more.

**The Warehouse**

**Red Bank, New Jersey**

**13.04 EST**

Outside of the warehouse looked like a scene out of a movie. Hundreds of law enforcement agents, stood around, waiting for the word of the SWAT team. A man in an FBI jacket approached Brennan.

"What do you know about the situation inside?" he asked her without an introduction.

"All I know is that my armed partner is inside with at least one hostile."

"Do you have any contact with him?"

"I could text him; I tried to call but he didn't answer."

"Okay, thank you." He turned to move away, but Brennan caught his hand.

"I want to go in with you."

"I don't think so miss. Cullen warned me about you. I'm sorry but for everyone's safety you have to stay back." He whistled and an agent came over and led Brennan away towards the staging area. Under a tent, they had cameras linked to the HRT operators and many agents controlling different computers. The agent handed her a headset so she could hear the operators and she silently thanked him with a nod of the head.

"We have a breach point on the northern side, just under the management office," said one man in a deep voice.

"Bravo is set up on the roof. We have visual on the inside. Three hostiles are confirmed and we have thermals on another man sitting in a chair. His signal isn't as strong."

Brennan's hand flew to her mouth as she heard the words. His signal wasn't as strong. It either meant that he was naked in the cold environment, or that he was… she couldn't bring herself to think about it.

"Bravo ready for breach and clear."

The same man that questioned her about Booth earlier, now also stood under the tent with a headset on. "Team A you have permission to breach. Check your fire; we have one of our own in there."

Brennan removed the headset as the line became a flurry of communications between the two teams.

"Echo, breach, breach." Thirty seconds passed before the communications resumed. "Bravo, Echo, we need a sit rep."

"Sir, we have three hostiles down and in custody. We need EMT for Agent Booth, he looks a little roughed up."

The leader removed the headset and gestured for Brennan to follow and they moved into the warehouse. Brennan stifled a gasp as they entered the room where the action had taken place. Three men were in the corner with their hands behind their backs with three agents guarding them.

"Brigadier General Marks," stated the lead agent. "What the hell has gotten into you sir?" The General remained quiet. The lead agent gestured for them to be moved and they stood. In one fluid motion, the General took the weapon from the agent's holster and shot himself in the head, sending brain matter flying through the air.

"Holy shit," shouted a few of the agents as they watched the General's body crumple to the floor.

A few of the other agents ran in after hearing the shot, curious as to what happened. "Okay people, let's clear the area so we can get photos and documentation," demanded the lead agent.

Brennan however, didn't pay attention to the scene around her; her focus was on the naked bloodied man on the ground. The EMTs had already placed him on the gurney and covered him in blankets. He had facial lacerations and his left shoulder was slumping, indicating a seprated shoulder.

"Oh Booth," she said as she looked at his wounds.

Booth just smiled. "You didn't listen to me."

"What?"

"I told you to go to Cullen and instead you got the whole fleet." He leaned up and pressed his lips to her cheek. "Thanks Bones."


	12. Epilogue

**Well, this is it, the end. This chapter kind of stinks and I've rewritten it a few times, each time it got worse and worse. So this is the finish product, laden with errors. I hope you can forgive that.**

**Many thanks to those of you that have reviewed over the almost year that it took me to finally finish this. I hope you get some enjoyment out of this.**

**Epilogue **

"I can't believe it's all gone," said Booth for the fifth time. They were standing outside the charred remains of his home. He was released from the hospital two days prior and went back home to Pennsylvania to be with his family for a while. Now it was a few days before Christmas and he was left without a home and without his possessions.

"Were they able to recover anything from the fire?" asked Brennan. She was standing next to him, bundled up in a jacket to keep out the brisk wind.

"Just my important things that I keep in a fire-proof box, but I lost all my pictures and everything else."

"I'm sorry Booth." He just nodded. "Um Booth, since you don't have anywhere to stay, you could stay at my place if you want."

He turned to face her and regarded her comment for a moment before nodding. "Thank you Bones, I'd like that."

He reached into his pocket and threw her the keys. "Here you drive. I don't think driving one handed was a good idea."

"Really Booth? After you almost missed the turn I was beginning to wonder the same thing."

"Are you getting smart with me Bones?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No…"

"I think you are." He started after her and she to the car for protection. She got in and locked the doors, leaving him stranded outside. "Okay Bones, come on, it's cold out here."

She laughed before unlocking the door and letting him in. "Don't try me next time Mr. Booth."

…

"Ange, he's just been in this funk lately. He's not his usual upbeat self."

"What do you mean Sweetie?" Brennan had shaken Booth off for a few hours, leaving him in her apartment as she left to go run some errands. In reality she went to her best friend's house to ask for some advice.

"I mean it's just that he kinda sits around. I offer to take him somewhere fun or go buy new clothes or something, but he doesn't want to do anything. And before this whole debacle, he was very excited for Christmas, but now he hardly mentions it."

"Oh, I see." Angela stood up from the couch. "Okay, your apartment isn't Christmas friendly, but we are going to make it so to give that man the best Christmas he ever had."

"And we are going to do that how?"

"Well I am going to get Jack and we're going to go buy Christmas decorations. You are going to take Agent Stud out somewhere for a good few hours. We'll take care of the rest."

Brennan looked at her for a few, before standing. "I'm glad to have a friend like you."

…

They walked through the mall together, passing the rush of people purchasing last minute gifts. Being the day before Christmas, many people were running around frantically trying to find last minute gifts.

Brennan looked over to Booth; he was quiet all day and it worried Brennan. She had tried to cheer him up, but that wasn't one of her strong suits and instead she had made a fool of herself.

They had visited half the stores in the mall already and Booth's arms were laden in bags from various establishments. "Booth, where do you want to go next?" she asked him. He didn't answer and instead kept walking.

"Booth, are you okay Booth?" she asked him as they left the store. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Yeah Bones I'm fine."

"Perhaps you need some nourishment. Let's head to the food court next."

…

A few hours later Booth pulled the SUV into the parking lot of Brennan's apartment complex.

"Bones, why is the light to your apartment on?" he asked concernedly.

"That? Oh I turned it on before we left because I couldn't find my… keys."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Booth, of course." Apparently Booth was satisfied as he stood up and went to the trunk to get the bags from their shopping trip. Booth had repurchased the gifts he had gotten for Parker, and Brennan had purchased him some too.

Brennan took it as a chance to send Angela a quick text message to make sure that the apartment was ready from them.

"Bones, let's go. It's cold and dark out here." She grabbed her jacket and followed him into the elevator of her building. Her phone vibrated as they got on and she looked at the text quickly before returning the phone to her pocket. Angela needed a few more minutes, how was she going to stall him. She looked around the elevator and saw that the only thing she could do was to push the emergency stop button. But that was too drastic.

The doors to the elevator opened and their noses were assaulted with the scent of Italian cooking.

"Wow that smells so good," commented Booth as he walked down the hall. "Bones is that coming from your apartment?" He turned back to look at her. "Bones, what's going on?"

"I had a lot of fun today Booth," she blurted out quickly. "I think we should do it again sometime," she added as she moved closer to him. They were now in front of her door and she was still waiting for the go ahead text from Angela.

"What?" laughed Booth. "What, was this a date Bones?"

"If that's what you like to call it," she nearly whispered as she moved closer. Her lips were inches from his and he started to tilt his head when her pocket vibrated. Immediately she stepped away and reached into her pocket to grab her keys. She opened the door to find the place lit up with Christmas lights with a huge tree in the corner. Her apartment had never been so decorated or filled with people. Zach, Hodgins, Angela, Cam and Sweets all stood around in various Christmas attire and clapped when they walked in. Hodgins turned on the stereo and the soft sounds of Christmas music began playing in the background.

"Happy Christmas Eve!" they shouted. Brennan smiled as she looked to Booth. She hoped to find a smile, but instead his jaw was rigid. He put the bags down and rushed past the group towards the bedroom.

"What happened?" asked Angela.

"I don't know. He was fine all day, at least as fine as he's been lately."

"Go talk to him Sweetie. We'll get dinner ready." Angela urged Brennan towards the direction Booth ran. Their talking resumed as she made it past the living room and to the guest bedroom. The door was shut and she knocked on it gently.

"Booth, is everything okay?" she asking.

"Go away," he said. Considering the circumstances she would have laughed at the child like behavior; instead she opened the door.

The room was dark and with the light from the hallway she could barely make out Booth's figure sitting on the floor with his back against the bed.

She sat down beside him. "Well I thought that you were unhappy about missing Christmas and I know that this isn't the most Christmas friendly place so I asked Angela to help me out. I thought that I was doing you a favor."

He lifted his hand and used it to turn her face so that he could stare at her eyes. "Hey listen, I'm sorry. It's a great idea and I absolute love it. I was bummed out about not having Christmas at home." He sighed and tilted his head against the bed. "It's just that Rebecca called me while you were in the bathroom at the mall and she told me that I can't see Parker anymore, that my rights are finished. I…I spoke to Parker and he was crying as I tried to tell him it would be okay. But he wanted to come over my house for Christmas, just like we always do, but she won't even let me see him again, one last time." He choked on his last words and leaned his head against Brennan's shoulder. She frowned and reached for his hand, squeezing his fingers in assurance.

"I'll be right back Booth." She stood and walked out of the room and then returned a few minutes later. "I asked the others to leave for the night. Hodgins is having a big Christmas get together at three in the afternoon tomorrow and we're invited."

He opened his mouth to protest but she placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Listen to me Booth, you're going to go to bed and tomorrow we're going to open presents. Understand?"

He was to beat to argue and instead stood. He gave her a hug, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close. "Thank you for everything Bones." With that she smiled and left, heading to the living room.

She sat there for an hour until she heard the sound of his snores permeating the hallway. Once satisfied that he was sound asleep, she grabbed her jacket and keys and carefully snuck outside. She drove to the house she had only been to once when Booth needed to pick up Parker early for the weekend. It was nearly nine o'clock and she hoped that not everyone had headed to bed early. She pulled up to the curb and was glad to see that there was a light on.

She walked up the driveway carefully, trying to avoid the ice forming. She knocked on the door and Rebecca answered quickly.

"Oh, hello Dr. Brennan," greeted Rebecca rather confusedly.

"Hi Rebecca. Can we talk for a few?" She nodded and stepped to the side to allow Brennan through. The home was quiet and she assumed that Parker was already in bed hoping to accelerate Santa's arrival.

"Look Rebecca, I hope that I'm not overstepping any boundaries here. It's just that Booth is really taking this not being able to see Parker thing to heart. He's been down the past few days and upon hearing that he can't spend Christmas with his son, he got worse. When the fire started and Booth figured out what was happening he immediately put Parker's safety above anything else. His first goal after we left the house was to keep Parker safe. His safety and the case meant next to nothing to him until Parker was safe at his grandmother's house."

"I understand that Dr. Brennan, but my concern is for Parker's health. He has been and can be used for leverage considering Seeley's occupation and I don't want him being scarred for life because of his father's work."

"Yes but still for Parker's benefit, not seeing his father still hurts him more. There are worse men out there that can legally see their children, yet Booth is an honest, caring man that wants nothing more than the happiness and safety of anyone that means anything to him. And you keeping a man from his son like that, because of something that could happen is wrong."

Rebecca opened her mouth to speak, but shut it when she realized that there was nothing she could say regarding the statement. "I'm sorry if I overstepped a boundary or two, but I think that something needed to be said." With that Brennan left the home, hoping that she didn't permanently ruin Booth's chances of ever seeing his son again.

…

The morning came quickly for Brennan and she awoke to the soothing aroma of coffee and bacon assaulting her olfactory senses. She looked at the clock to see that it was already 10 in the morning. She rolled out of bed and threw on her robe before heading to the kitchen to see what Booth was doing.

He stood in front of the stove turning over the bacon with a fork. In her iHome was Booth's iPod and she could hear the sound of the Trans-Siberian Orchestra blaring. Booth's head moved in time with the beat of the drum.

She watched as he body moved, taking in the movement of his muscles through the thin T-shirt and candy cane laden pajama pants. She smiled until Booth turned around and caught her staring.

"Hmm Bones, like something you see?" he asked cheerfully and gave a wag of his bottom. "Merry Christmas." He stepped away from the stove and walked up to her. "Listen I'm sorry about last night. I guess everything that has happened over the past week kinda just hit me and I couldn't stop it."

She waved her hand. "No Booth, there is no need to apologize. It would have been wrong of me to stop that."

Booth smiled. "Thanks again Bones." He gestured to the stove. "I figured that we could have a nice Christmas breakfast before we left for Hodgin's place."

Brennan smiled. "Thanks Booth. I'm just going to go shower and get ready."

"Well if you're not going cook, you get to clean up."

"Fine by me," she added before she headed for the bathroom.

…

After the refreshing shower she dressed and headed to the kitchen. Booth was just finishing putting their food on the table. He pulled her chair from the table and she sat.

"Thank you Booth."

They ate in silence, each avoiding the other's stare for the time being. Brennan could tell that Booth was still embarrassed after the events of the previous night. He was also mourning the loss of visitation rights for Parker. She felt for him, wishing that she could help him deal with his pain, but she couldn't think of any way that would even begin to ease the pain.

Booth cleared his plate and wiped his mouth before leaning back and linking his fingers behind his head. His gaze was on Brennan as she finished eating, the way she would close her lips around the food and then slowly slip out the fork. She dropped her fork as she finished her food. She noticed that Booth was staring and her cheeks turned red as she looked away. Booth smiled at her shyness and stood.

"I'm going to shower now." She nodded and watched as he moved down the hallway.

She was working on drying the dishes when there was a knock at the door. She dried her hands on the dishtowel and hurried to answer it. She was surprised to find Rebecca and Parker standing at the other side.

"Hi," she said tentatively, hoping that the woman wasn't angry about her visit the previous night.

"Hi Tempe, is Seeley here?"

"Daddy!" shouted Parker and he ran past his mother and Brennan and jumped into his father's arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too." He put Parker on the ground. "Can I go talk to Mommy for a few?"

Parker nodded and Booth walked out the door, not before giving Brennan a suspicious glance.

Parker tugged on Brennan's hand. "Tempe, can I have something to eat?"

She was surprised that the boy referred to her as Tempe when he used to call her Doctor Brennan. "Of course Parker." He took her hand in his and held on tight as they looked for something to eat.

"Do you have Froot Loops?"

"No," she replied quickly, not even knowing what the boy was talking about.

"Apple Jacks?"

"No."

"Fruity Pebbles?"

"No."

"Then what do you have?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Cheerios." He made a disgusted face and sighed.

"Fine, can I please have some of those?"

"Of course." She poured him a bowl and set him up in the living room and turned on Christmas cartoons. He pulled her to the couch and they were just starting to watch something about a bald little boy and his dog when the door opened and Booth stepped back inside. From the distance Brennan couldn't gauge his mood.

"Temperance, I need to speak to you in the kitchen, please." Worried she immediately walked to the kitchen, nervously biting her lip in the process.

Booth was leaning against the counter when she walked in. "Look Bones, I don't know what you said to Rebecca even though she denies that you had anything to do with it. But I know you left last night." Booth had moved closer while talking to her so that were now standing toe to toe.

She opened her mouth to reply, but Booth put a finger on her lips, silencing her. He leaned in to kiss her cheek but she turned into the kiss so that their lips met. They continued for a few moments, enjoying the closeness of each other until…

"My Cheerios are soggy… EW!" shouted Parker when he saw what they were doing.

The adults broke apart fast and giggled at being caught by the young boy. "Merry Christmas Bones," said Booth.

"Merry Christmas Booth."


End file.
